Film Wars Episode 1 Master Chief vs Kull warrior
by VaronTheUnbelievable
Summary: In this episode of Film Wars Master Chief (Halo) battles the Goa'uld super solider the Kull warrior (Stargate SG1). In the end who will be victorious?


Master Chief vs. Kull Warrior

The sound of gun fire followed by the buzzing of sentinel beams rang through the halls of the library of the Halo Ring known as Installation 4. On the floor above, two sentinels waited at the elevator door. The sound of gun fire got closer, and then silence filled the installation. A few moments later the elevator doors opened. The sentinels started to fly in when Master Chief emerged from behind a consul, and fired his UNSC Assault Rifle at the sentinels. The first sentinels shield held for a few seconds. The other sentinel fired its sentinel beam as the other sentinel exploded next to it. The sentinel beam connected with Master Chief, but was absorbed by his shield. Master Chief turned the assault rifle on it and fired. A few moments later Master Chief lowered his assault rifle as the sentinel fell to the ground a few feet from him.

"Nice job Chief," Cortana stated. "Ok, the Index Chamber should be two levels above us. Go ahead to the next elevator, but watch out I'm detecting more sentinels ahead."

"No problem," Chief replied, and ran toward the nearest support pillar. Chief peered around the pillar and spotted the sentinels coming towards him. The sentinels detected motion, but soon there was the sound of explosions followed by crashes.

"Go straight ahead Chief," Cortana directed. "There should be one more door before you reach the elev— Chief!" She yelled a little alarmed. "I'm detecting a Covenant ship that just dropped off a landing party behind us. I'll mark their location on your HUD."

"Got it," Chief answered. Chief ran about 100 yards and halted as he neared the door.

"There right on the other side of that door Chief," Cortana said softly.

"Something's not right," Chief answered back.

"What do you mean?" Cortana ask.

"The Covenant landing party has not moved since they got here," Chief replied.

"Maybe there having trouble with the sentinels?" Cortana suggested. "I'll try to get a fix on what is going on in there. Whatever happens we cannot let the Covenant get ahold of the Activation Index."

"I know," Chief answered, as he got closer to the door. Suddenly, the door was blown open. The shock wave of the blast knocked Chief off his feet. Chief quickly scrambled to the neared source of cover as a dead Elite was thrown in front of him.

"Cortana! What just happened? Did those Covenants encounter the flood?!" Chief quickly asked, as he pulled the UNSC shotgun on his back out.

"I don't think so, Chief. I am only detecting five life signs. One is above us; one is stationary at the end of the room, and get ready three are coming this way." Chief trained his gun on the blown door a few yards in front of him. It was hard to see what was going on inside, became the smoke from the explosion still filled the room. A few seconds later, three Grunts come running out in a panic.

"Run!" one cried in a panic "A demon!"

"I wonder what spooked them?" Cortana wondered. Before Chief could replay three yellow plasma blasts tore into two of the Grunts. The third Grunt was hit in the arm, and fell down screaming in pain. Then out of the smoke came the Goa'uld super solder, the Kull warrior.

"Ever encountered one of these guys before?" Cortana asked.

"Never," Chief replied. "Can you get a reading on him?"

"Working on it," Cortana answered. "At least he doesn't like the covenant." Master Chief was about to reply when a fully charged beam rifle blast struck the Kull warrior's body. The Kull warrior barley flinched. "That blast could have penetrated Spartan armor!" Cortana said nervously. The Kull warrior raised his right hand at a piece of cover on the ledge of the floor above him, and fired a volley of yellow plasma blasts at it. There was a cry of pain, than a Covenant Jackal fell in front of him. The Kull warrior started to walk in the direction of Master Chief and Cortana when the wounded Grunt struck him in the back with his plasma pistol. The Kull warrior turned around to face the Grunt. When the Grunt realized that the strike had no effect he threw his gun in the air and ran in a panic. The Kull warrior fired a shot at him. Once the grunt fell to the ground, the Kull warrior continued to walk forward.

"Chief," Cortana said. "The suit this guy is wearing is like nothing I have ever seen! It's made out of some type of energy-dissipating material." As Cortana was talking, the Kull warrior walked by them and looked right at Master Chief. Master Chief pointed his shotgun at him as he stood up from his crouched position. The Kull warrior stared back for a few seconds than walked off.

"Doesn't seem to be the chatty type, does he?" Cortana stated.

"I guess not," Master Chief replied, "but I would still like to know what he's doing here."

"Better hold that thought, Chief. More sentinels are headed are way!"

A few minutes later Chief was looking at the door of the Index Chamber. As it began to open, it revealed the Kull warrior standing at the Index Console.

"Chief!" Cortana yelled. "He has Halo's Activation Index."

"What do you want with the Activation Index?" Chief asked. The Kull warrior looked at him, but said nothing and started walking towards the door. "I can't let you leave with that." Master Chief stated, as he put his assault rifles scope to his eye.

"Chief, we cannot let him leave with the Index."

"I know," Chief answered. As he fired the assault rifle at the Kull warriors head. The Kull warrior barley felt the shot and immediately lifted his right arm and fired his weapon at Chief. Three bolts struck Master Chief in the chest draining three fourths of his Spartan shield's energy.

"Chief! I don't think you can beat him one on one like this. We need to get out of here!" Chief quickly stepped back, while firing his assault rifle. At the same time the Kull warrior fired more plasma bolts. Chief managed to dodge two of them, but one of them hit him. His shield alarm started to go off letting him know his shield was drained. Chief quickly tossed a grenade at the Kull warrior. When it exploded it caused some of the installation to collapse creating a temporary barrier between the two combats.

"Chief, while you were fighting, I managed to get a better scan of his armor. It appears gun fire of any kind, energy or shrapnel, will be ineffective against him, but his armor does seem variable to stabbing weapons."

"I'll bet that dead elite will have an energy sword." Chief stated

"Well, that seems to be are only logical option." Cortana replied, as the Kull warrior started to break through the debris. "Better hurry." Cortana continued. "I'll mark the fastest way to get there on your HUD." Chief started running in the direction the marker on his helmet was pointing. As he turned a corner, two plasma blasts struck the wall beside him.

A few minutes later Chief arrived at the body of the dead Elite. He turned him over, and started searching for weapons. Chief found a Covenant grenade and clipped it to his armor.

"Bingo," Chief said, as he put down his assault rifle and pick up the energy sword.

"Now we just need to find our friend." Cortana stated.

"That won't be a problem," Chief replied. "He was trying to leave the installation."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cortana asked, smiling.

"If you're thinking ambushing him at the entrance, than yes," Chief replied.

Ten minutes later the Kull warrior walked down the hallway that lead to the exit of Installation 04, intent on taking the Activation Index to Lord Anubis. The Kull warrior stepped out of the installation, when suddenly a blue orb was attached to him. The Kull warrior turned in the direction it was thrown from and spotted Master Chief. The Kull warrior started firing his plasma bolts. Four of them struck Chief nearly depleting his shield. A few seconds later the Covident grenade went off. The Kull warrior was push back by the explosion, but continued to fire. Chief was a few feet away when two more bolts hit him. This time his shield was depleted, but it did not matter. Chief drove the energy sword into the Kull warrior's stomach. The Kull warrior screamed in pain and fell over.

"You had me worried there for a bit," Cortana said happily.

"When have I ever let you down?" Chief asked, as he tore the energy sword from the Kull warrior's stomach.

"Let me get back with you on that," Cortana answered. "I'll call for evac, let's go home." Chief grabbed the Activation Index and walk away not knowing that the Kull warrior was slowing being healed by the Goa'uld inside him.

Ten minutes later a Pelican landed in front of Installation 04.

"Here to get you out of here," the Pelican pilot said.

"It'll be good to get home," Chief answered. Suddenly, yellow plasma bolts shattered the glass of the Pelican, tearing through the pilot and the Pelican's controls. Chief turned to see the Kull warrior heading towards him.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Cortana said shocked. "Doesn't he ever die?!" Chief quickly ran into the Pelican, looked at the gun crates and grabbed the rocket launcher. The Kull warrior approached the ramp of the Pelican. Chief fired the rocket launcher sending the Kull warrior flying into the nearby mountain side. Chief leaped out of the Pelican and fired two more rockets at the mountain raining rocks and debris down on the Kull warrior. Chief kept the rocket launcher aimed at the pile of debris for a few minutes.

"Looks like he's down for good," Chief said as he lowered the rocket launcher.

"Looks like it," Cortana replied. "I'll call for another Pelican….. Darn something is interfering with my com system; plug me into Halos computer so I can get a better reading on what's causing the interference." Chief walked over to a nearby computer access point and placed Cortana inside. A few seconds later a hologram of Cortana appeared. "I should know what's causing the interference in a few… Chief! Look out!" She cried in alarm, as plasma bolts strike Master Chief. Chief turned around to fire the rocket launcher, but a plasma bolt strike the rocket chamber. The rocket chamber exploded in flames knocking Master Chief to the ground.

"Chief!" Cortana screamed sadly. Master Chief's world seemed to be spinning; all he could make out was the sound of his shield alarm beeping rapidly. Cortana watched on in horror, desperately wanting to help, as the Kull warrior placed his foot on Chief's chest, and fired plasma bolts into his helmet. A few seconds later there was the sound of shattering glass. Cortana dropped to her knees; even though she was an artificial intelligence program, she felt deep pain for the death of her closest friend. The Kull warrior approached her looking at her curiously.

"You monster!" she screamed, as digital tears fell from her eyes. "I will never tell you anything." Suddenly, three rings appeared right in front of Cortana. When they lifted the Goa'uld system, Lord Anubis stood before them.

"That decision is no longer yours to make," he said, as he snatched Cortana from the computer console. "Grab the index", Anubis ordered the Kull warrior. "I will get much use from it."


End file.
